Kaito's Bad Day
by Fotogenico
Summary: "OHMYICE-CREAM I'M LATE FOR MY DATE WITH MEIKO." Kaito exclaimed,and immediately hopped off bed,tripping as his legs tangled in the sheets. Chaos ensues. Poor Kaito.


"Kaito."

"Hnng."

"Kaito..."

"NNngaaahh..."

"Kaito if you don't get up now I'm shoving three leeks up your butt."

The blue haired man sat up immediately,adjusting his pants as an automatic reaction. Miku never lied about morning wake-up threats,he learned that the hard way when he woke up last week Friday with his left hand superglued to his head and his right hand superglued to his butt,leaving him in an awkward pose the entire day until Luka tore it off,leaving him in pain for the rest of the night. He shuddered,touching his hand,you know,just in case. He looked up at the teal haired girl,and immediately was happy he got up,because she was holding three leeks and a bottle of vodka. She put them down on the drawer and sighed.

"Kaito-nii,I'm so sorry..." Miku said in a rather serious tone. "You know,about Meiko."

"What about Meiko?" Kaito asked,a wave of nervousness taking over him.

"...You didn't know?" Miku asked,and facepalmed. "Geez,Kaito-nii! Look at the date,look at your CLOCK."

Kaito tilted his head. He looked at the clock. Okay,today was 5 P.M.,a Wednesday...He froze. 5?

"OHMYICE-CREAM I'M LATE FOR MY DATE WITH MEIKO." Kaito exclaimed,and immediately hopped off bed,tripping as his legs tangled in the sheets,and he still crawled over to the closet to get out his clothes. "Miku why didn't you wake me up?" He had a date with her at 5:30 that evening.

"I tried! But you were asleep,I think the vodka you accidentally took yesterday made you sleep longer." Miku pointed out,pointing at the empty vodka bottle on the drawer.

Kaito didn't remember a thing from the night before. At all. He mentally cursed himself and his low alchohol tolerance. He put on a grey sweater,his blue scarf (which,by the way,he almost choked himself while putting it on) and black pants. He brushed his teeth quick,then ran out the door. The sky was dark,and he was certain it was going to rain. But he couldn't go back in for his umbrella,he had half an hour to get to Meiko! He started running to the nearest bus stop. It was lonely,there were hardly any people around,but then again,the Vocaloids all stayed in three different houses in one quiet neighbourhood. Sometimes he and Meiko wondered whether anyone lived next door at all.

"Where is the BUS?" he yelled.

Just as he said it,rain started pouring. He bit his lip,and after five minutes,decided it wasn't worth the wait. He would run,no matter how painful and how cold it was. He tugged at his scarf,wrapped it slightly tighter,and ran. The rain was heavy and cold and Kaito was freezing. A car drove by and splashed a muddy puddle all over him,but he cared not,as he assumed the rain would wash it away. Plus,he knew Meiko loved guys who put effort,so he just hoped she'd forgive him. He ran and ran.

Suddenly,out of nowhere,he heard mews. He stopped. It was hard to hear as the rain was heavy but he heard it,ever so faintly,the mews of kittens. Kind-hearted as Kaito was,he couldn't leave them alone,he'd feel guilty. He immediately ran to the source,a trash bin,and opened it to find three kittens there,shivering and blue-eyed. He aww'd,scooped them up,and ran with them in hand,using his scarf to keep them at the very least partially warm. He was so distracted by the kittens,he forgot to actually watch where he was going,and tripped. In order not to smash into the kittens,he managed to turn himself around on his way to the cement,and fell on his back.

He got up again minutes later. It didn't matter his head was bleeding,or that the kittens were looking at him like "O_o|||",all he cared was to get to his beloved Meiko in time. He threw everything else aside and set his mind focused only on her,and ran faster than ever. He saw the corner. If he ran around the corner,he would reach the shop,and then he'd reach Meiko,and she'd say "Ohh,Kaito,how manly you are to run in the rain just for me! OH,you even saved kittens! You're so awesome! Let's get married and have two kids called Mai and Kei and live in a pretty house where we can sing until we grow old and die together!" He drooled a little at the thought.

He shook his head. He had no time to spare! 20 minutes passed already!

Suddenly,a hobo came up in front of him. He was ready to attack,until he realized the hobo was just a drunk. Not a violent,just incredibly weird.

"Yooo. The rain is so buh...buh-yew-tee-fuuhhhlll." he said drunkenly. "Hey,luh...let's sing man. Sing."

Kaito,kind-hearted as he was,nodded,regretfully,and sat down next to the man on the pavement as the hobo belted out the lyrics of Raindrops Keep Falling On My Head. Except the hobo had managed to change the notes and tempo so it sounded less happy and more of a depressing,slit-your-wrist song. By the time they were done,Kaito and him had managed to get into an embrace,where they were both sobbing. Only when Kaito looked at his watch he jumped right up. He had two minutes! He waved bye to the sad hobo,who he still found weird,and now depressing,and he ran with all his might.

He ran and ran until his face hit the glass door,his mouth and face smushed into the glass like a guppy,the blood from his head splattered on the glass as if someone just shot him.

"Meiiiikoooo..." he groaned as he slid down,painfully and slowly to the ground.

The place was empty.

"CURSES! IT CLOSED!" he shouted to the sky dramatically.

'Love me till the 21st century, yeah,yeah, the near future for you and me...' (By Meiko,Love me Till the 21st Century.)

Kaito sighed and picked up his phone.

"Y-Yes?" Kaito said sadly,as if he were about to sob.

"Kaito-kun,where are you?"

Kaito's heart sang as Meiko's voice came through the phone. "Mei-chaaan! I'm sorry I'm late I woke up late and the bus wasn't coming and I only had thirty minutes and then it rained and I had to save kittens and the hobo started singing sad songs and I like ice-cream and then I ran here and and and you're not here anymooore!" Kaito said quickly. "I'm sorry I'm late for our date..."

"Okay,I have absolutely no idea what you just said,but what do you mean our date?" Meiko asked. "Our date is not until 5:30 later!"

Kaito froze.

"But but but...it's already 5:30..." Kaito muttered weakly.

"...Kaito you IDIOT,it's 5:30 in the MORNING. Who in the WORLD would be there,Bakaito? Did you bother to check your CLOCK properly,dimwit?" Meiko shouted over the phone. "Geez! The only reason I got up this early to call you was because Miku told me you ran out of the house at 5 in the morning,in the freaking rain!"

"Whaaa..." was all Kaito managed to say.

"Listen,Kaito...I...I appreciate the fact you'd go this far for me,I really do,so,uh...We could have breakfast later there! 10,with Miku and Luka and Gakupo?" Meiko asked. "Gotta go,sleepiness is setting in. Love you,bye!"

Click.

Kaito stood there,shocked. He dropped his phone. The kittens looked at him with pity on their cute,feline faces.

Later that morning,Meiko,Miku,Luka and Gakupo strolled in. They were greeted with a muddy,drenched Kaito with dried blood over half his face,singing unrecognizeable slit-your-wrist songs with a drunk hobo and three kittens meowing along. As Meiko and Luka ran over to snap some sense into him,Gakupo sighed.

"Miku,that was a cruel prank." he said.

"Hee. Not my fault he didn't bother to check his clock properly. I just decided to use it to my advantage. Plus it's his fault for hiding my leek stash the other day." she giggled. "I was going to just hide his ice cream,but then I didn't. Did this instead. Hee."

"Still,that was pretty mean." Gakupo said,though he was mentally laughing.

Miku went over to help Kaito,and the minute she was close enough,she whispered,ever so quietly,into his ear.

"lol u mad?" 


End file.
